Is It Love?
by mtd4417
Summary: songfic--Spinelli and TJ express their true feelings for each other. RR!


A/N: hey everyone. i am gonna try to make a songfic of the song "Is It Love" by play. hope u like it. please RR!!

disclaimer: i do not own recess, any characters, or this song!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spinelli woke up at two thirty in the morning. She couldn't get back to sleep. She quietly got out of bed and crept over to her dresser. She opened a drawer and took out a picture of her friend TJ Detweiler. She always did this when she couldn't sleep. She didn't know why. They were just friends. Nothing special. Right? For some reason, looking at his picture always brought her comfort.

****

Got an angel at my bedside

Watching over me tonight

Smiling from a photograph

And everything's just right

Spinelli sighed and put the picture away. As she went back to her bed she was thinking about TJ. No. She can't be in love with him. Can she? Oh well. She would figure it out later, like during the day. When it's not two thirty in the morning. Spinelli went back to bed. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep dreaming of TJ.

****

Been dreaming of you before

And now it's true

My heart is beating just for you

Baby I want to know

Spinelli couldn't understand her feelings. Was she in love with him, or not? She didn't know. Sometimes she felt like she was. Other times he made her so mad and she couldn't stand him. She was so confused. She really didn't know what to feel.

****

Is it love?

Is it love?

Is it why I fall every time you call?

Is it love?

Really love?

When you say it's forever

Is it love?

Is it love?

That I'm breathing

When I dream of you tonight

Every day Spinelli would always think about TJ. She would look into his eyes and get lost. She knew these were symptoms of being in love. She just didn't want to admit it. She had to sometime. But when? She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. She knew she had to though. She knew that she was in love with him. She just didn't know why it took her so long to figure it out.

****

Tell me how can I imagine

Something brighter than your eyes?

No one ever came this close

To make me realize.

Been dreaming of you before

And now it's true

My heart is beating just for you.

Baby I wanna know

Spinelli walked over to TJ's house and knocked on the door. She was going to tell him how she felt. When the door opened she went inside.

"TJ, I need to talk to you," Spinelli told him.

"Ok," TJ said. The two sat down on the couch. "What is it?"

"I'm confused," Spinelli blurted out.

"Me too. I've been having these mixed feeling about-"

"I mean, I never thought I'd actually be in love with-"

"And I never knew how to tell you before so-"

"That's why I came over here to tell you that-"

"Spinelli, I love you."

"I- what?"

****

Is it love?

Is it love?

Is it why I fall every time you call?

Is it love?

Really love?

When you say it's forever

Is it love?

Is it love?

That I'm breathing

When I dream of you tonight.

"TJ, that's why I came over. I love you too. I just didn't know how to tell you," Spinelli said.

"Well I didn't know how to tell you either," TJ admitted.

"Whoa. I can't believe this," Spinelli said amazed.

"Yeah neither can I," TJ agreed.

****

Is it always gonna be?

Will you always care for me?

Is all that I want

All that you need?

Am I all you ever hoped for baby?

"TJ, I've loved you since we met in kindergarten. I didn't understand it then though," Spinelli told him.

"Same here," TJ agreed.

"Whoa. I don't know what to say," Spinelli admitted still shocked.

"You don't have to say anything," TJ said. He leaned in to kiss her and the two shared their first kiss as a couple.

****

Is it love?

Is it love?

Is it why I fall every time you call?

Is it love?

Really love?

When you say it's forever

Is it love?

Is it love?

That I'm breathing

When I dream of you tonight.

When I dream of you tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well-- it's not the best songfic i've ever written, but what did u think of it? it didnt turn out the way i'd hoped. but i hope u still liked it. pelase RR!!


End file.
